


Is This Problematic

by BlueDblue62



Series: projecting onto Xisuma/Evil X [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Self-Esteem Issues, Selfcest, Smut, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDblue62/pseuds/BlueDblue62
Summary: This one was called "cringe face butt ass" in my google docs! :)Evil X is sexually frustrated and no one else is willing to help
Relationships: xisumavoid/evil xisuma
Series: projecting onto Xisuma/Evil X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934320
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Is This Problematic

**Author's Note:**

> People write Evil X swearing like a sailor but I just cannot see him saying a curse word. Doesn't feel right 
> 
> Don't ship real people  
> Xisuma please don't read this
> 
> //Set in a universe where EX is on the s7 server and the hermits are aware of him being there but they still don't really trust him

"So, care to tell me why some of the hermits have come to me saying you've been exceptionally rude to them? Some of them even said you were threatening to hurt them or break their things, I thought we went over this already?" Xisuma sighed, feeling like a parent scolding their child. He tried to have an open mind when letting his evil clone back on the server, but he found himself babysitting the other man more than he liked.

"I've really been trying hard not to be evil, I promise!" Evil X defended himself, not meeting Xisuma's disappointed gaze. The two were alone in Xisuma's bedroom for privacy during their talk, both sat at the foot of the bed next to each other. Xisuma sighed quietly, already feeling bad for the other.

"Then let's talk about it. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Xisuma lightened up his tone a bit, ready to listen when he heard the genuine undertone in the others' voice. However, Evil X looked uncomfortable at the idea of talking it out.

"I've just been on edge, ok?" He muttered, glaring at the floor. Xisuma nodded patiently, waiting for him to continue. After several seconds of silence, he sighed.

"Evil X, come on. I'm not going to judge you, or whatever you're thinking. I just want this resolved." He said, exasperated. Evil X's face tightened into a scowl. 

"Well I don't want to talk about it."

"Evil X..."

"It's none of your business." 

"It  _ is _ my business when it involves the safety of others."

"Listen, if I wake up with a boner every morning and it puts me in a sour mood all day, that is my business and no one else's!" Evil X spat, the embarrassed blush on his face visible even behind the dark visor of his helmet.

"Oh. Um." Xisuma blushed as well, not expecting that response. He was now feeling a little awkward, quickly regretting this conversation with his clone. 

"Yeah. Can I go now?" Evil X muttered, turning his head away so Xisuma couldn't see his face. Xisuma cleared his throat softly, buying himself a bit of time to gather his thoughts.

"Not until we can find a solution that keeps you from accosting anyone else. Haven't you tried… masturbating?" Xisuma hesitated on the word, not used to having conversations on this topic. Most of his day to day consisted of thinking about and performing admin duties, building his own base and projects, or helping the others with their own projects when asked. He never really had time to be doing or thinking about anything sexual.

Evil X's scoff made Xisuma's self reflection end abruptly.

"Of course I've tried that, it gets rid of the  _ problem _ but I'll still feel angry and sad for the rest of the day. It makes me feel lonely, starting every day like that." He admitted, showing weakness for a brief moment. Xisuma sighed, putting a hand on his clone's shoulder to offer some comfort.

"I don't really know how to help you, Evil X… but I can safely say you're just sexually frustrated, and that's perfectly normal. I suppose it makes sense, having so much time to yourself your mind is bound to wander to more… indecent thoughts. Maybe you just need more things to do to keep you busy? Would you like to help me build today? I have a lot that I'd like to get done before the end of the day." Xisuma offered, a little hesitant to be letting Evil X near his carefully constructed builds given his destructive history, but he was willing to give him a chance with supervision since his clone did seem to be making an attempt to change his ways. Evil X seemed too lost in his own thoughts to answer, however. 

"Evil X? Are you alright?" Xisuma asked when he got no answer, squeezing the other's shoulder gently to get his attention.

"Yeah." Evil X said stiffly, making Xisuma frown, wondering if Evil X was even listening. He seemed focused on trying to subtly move his hands over his lap, but of course Xisuma noticed right away.

"Evil X… are you… hard, right now?" He asked carefully, not wanting to sound accusatory. Evil X looked embarrassed about it regardless, his blush increasing and his tone defensive.

"It isn't my fault! I just told you I've been getting hard all the time and then you had to go and touch me, I think you're doing this on purpose." He accused, lifting his head to send a weak glare in Xisuma's direction. 

"It wasn't on purpose, I was trying to comfort you," Xisuma quickly put both hands up in a placating gesture, his own blush matching Evil X's. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make it worse." He apologized, not meeting his clone's eyes.

"Well you have, whether it was on purpose or not." Evil X muttered. Xisuma felt awkward as the silence stretched on, desperately wishing he had an excuse to leave this situation right about now. 

"I really ought to get back to building-"

"Do you think you could help me w-"

They both spoke at the same time, the two of them making eye contact and the silence continuing. Xisuma spoke up again first.

"Uh, what was that?" He asked, unable to stop his gaze from drifting to Evil X's hands still covering his lap.

"I- I was going to ask… if you'd help me with the problem you caused…" Evil X repeated more quietly, removing his hands from his lap where the beginnings of an erection was starting to make itself known. Xisuma blushed and his eyebrows raised in surprise, unable to form words for a moment at the proposal. 

Evil X quickly tried to backtrack at the lack of response.

"Or not, you don't have to. I just thought, since doing it myself doesn't really help, and you're right here…" he trailed off as Xisuma shook himself out of his stupor, gently resting his hand on Evil X's shoulder once more.

"Relax, you're okay, you just surprised me, asking questions like that! A few years ago, if someone had told me that in the future I'd be asked by my evil clone if I wanted to shag, I'd surely have laughed in their face." Xisuma jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

Evil X did not laugh with him, still clearly nervous about the whole thing. It was a bit endearing, seeing the usually impulsive and mischievous man so timid and embarrassed when discussing the topic of sex. 

Evil X's nervousness was palpable, urging Xisuma to quickly think of something that could calm the other down.

He reached up to his own helmet, undoing the various latches keeping it in place under his chin and removing it fully, placing it on the bed next to him as he looked at Evil X without the visor between them. He saw Evil X's shoulders visibly relax at the clear attempt at looking more approachable.

"I can take care of you, Evil X. Um, this would be your first time, correct…?" Xisuma asked, almost certain he knew the answer but it was safer to ask than assume. The removal of one of the physical barriers between them seemed to have worked in calming some nerves, as Evil X scoffed at the question.

"You really think anyone on this server would be willing to help me with a problem like this?" He asked sarcastically, his attitude returning as he got more comfortable. Xisuma shook his head with a sigh, standing up and beginning to remove his armor. This was really happening, might as well start getting ready now.

"I just wanted to be sure, so I know where to start," Xisuma paused, looking hesitant. "And you're sure you want your first time to be with… me? Usually people like to save their first time for someone they truly love and trust."

"Everyone here hates me aside from you." Evil X deadpanned, a pained look on his face. 

Xisuma frowned.

"That's not true."

"Can we have this talk another time? I'd rather not think about others' opinions of me while I'm still hard." Evil X muttered, removing his own helmet and placing it on the bed next to Xisuma's. Evil X pushed himself up the bed until he was resting his head against the pillows. 

"You coming?" He prompted, looking at Xisuma expectantly. Xisuma sighed and removed the last of his own armor, leaving him in a tight black t-shirt and slacks. He followed the other onto the bed, glad that Evil X was now comfortable enough to be back to his usual self, but also already getting tired of the attitude. 

Xisuma made his way to the other man, crawling on top of his clone and planting his hands on either side of his head. 

Looking down at Evil X this close with nothing obscuring their faces already felt surprisingly intimate. Xisuma felt honored to be seeing the blush across Evil X's cheeks and the bridge of his nose up close, the dark pink complimenting the warm shades of red that made up his irises. The rest of Evil X's face was identical to Xisuma's own, nothing he hadn't seen before. Xisuma had never seen himself as particularly handsome, however, looking at Evil X now, he could see the appeal a bit, even the ragged scars across his face didn't look nearly as offensive as they did on his own face. 

"You need to shave." Evil X spoke up over Xisuma's thoughts, making the admin roll his eyes. 

"Seems you could use some practice setting a mood." Xisuma scolded playfully, a smile on his face. 

"What am I supposed to say? I see your face every time I look in the mirror, it just happens to look worse when it's got a beard on it." Evil X retorted, returning the smile as he began to take off his armor like Xisuma had, dropping pieces haphazardly over the side of the bed as they came off.

"You know, for the future, you shouldn't assume your partner will be alright with you insulting them. Some people like that, but sex is generally about love and passion." Xisuma continued, ignoring the interruption. Evil X just shrugged, the last pieces of his armor falling into a pile on the floor with a thump.

"What is this, a sex lesson? " Evil X asked, impatient as he reached down and grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, starting to pull it over his head. Xisuma quickly grabbed his wrists to stop him.

"Goodness me, Evil X! You can't just go tearing clothes off right at the start!" Xisuma chided, gently shaking his clone's wrists until his hands let go of the fabric, letting it fall back down to cover his bare chest. "Jeez. Maybe you do need me to teach you how to properly bed someone."

"What? Isn't the whole point to get naked?" Evil X huffed, his blush returning full force as Xisuma pressed his wrists to the bed, pinning them in place. 

"Eventually, yes, but foreplay is very important. Taking your time makes the experience much more pleasurable, so be patient." Xisuma tsked, lowering himself to his elbows and pressing his entire body against Evil X's, taking a moment to bask in the warmth radiating from the other. Xisuma felt Evil X squirm and shift his hips slightly, smiling to himself when he felt Evil X's hardness pressing against him. Evil X looked up at him where their faces were only inches apart, eyes darting between Xisuma's violet irises like he wasn't sure where to focus.

"Ok then teacher, tell me, if I wanted to initiate a kiss, how would I do that?" Evil X asked, subconsciously running his tongue over his bottom lip. Xisuma's eyes followed the motion, his gaze intense.

"It's polite to ask the other person first before kissing them so they have some warning." He replied, tearing his gaze away from those red lips to meet Evil X's similarly red eyes once more. He had barely finished his sentence before Evil X began talking over him.

"Xisuma, can you kiss me?" He asked, staring at Xisuma's lips now. Xisuma smiled. 

"You're cute when you're all flustered like this." He said softly, leaning in for the kiss before Evil X had a chance to give a retort. Xisuma easily took the lead, his hands releasing their hold on Evil X's wrists to caress his face instead. Xisuma's eyes were closed as he let himself enjoy the kiss, having not had this much physical intimacy with anyone for quite some time. Tilting his head slightly for a better angle, he felt exhilarated by the soft wet noises they would make each time they would part, feeling Evil X's quick breaths on his face before locking lips once again. 

Evil X's hands eventually found their way around Xisuma's shoulders, gripping onto the back of his shirt tightly. Xisuma finally pulled away, sitting up a bit so he could catch his breath. Evil X looked dazed, his lips parted and wet and his pupils wide, the blush on his cheeks tying the image together nicely. Xisuma could imagine he didn't look much different at the moment, his own face feeling very warm.

"That was my first kiss." Evil X said suddenly, looking at Xisuma with adoration.

"Oh yeah? A lot of firsts for you tonight." Xisuma gave him another quick kiss, moving his head down to kiss Evil X's jaw next, pleasantly surprised when the other moved his head to give Xisuma access to more pale skin. Xisuma's hands kept busy as well, one arm keeping him from laying his full weight on the body underneath him, his other hand resting on Evil X's flat stomach, slowly inching its way up his shirt. He could tell Evil X was holding back on any pleasured noises, the soft sighs and near silent grunts being his only indication that Evil X was enjoying himself. 

Xisuma was determined to hear more noises from the other as he continued his path of soft kisses down Evil X's neck to his collarbone, then dragged his tongue back up the other's neck following his jugular vein, stopping just below his ear and nipping at his earlobe. That got more of a reaction, Xisuma feeling very pleased with himself at the sharp gasp followed by a breathy whimper that escaped his partner.

"Did- Did you just lick me?" Evil X asked in disgust, acting like he hadn't just whined in pleasure at the simple action. He wiped his neck off with one hand, cringing. "Gross."

"My spit being on your neck is gross, but it being on your mouth isn't?" Xisuma asked with a smile, briefly kissing the other man for emphasis. Evil X frowned.

"It's different." 

"It's really not. Now quit complaining." Xisuma scolded him playfully as his hand trailed further up his torso, feeling Evil X's muscles tense as the soft touches tickled his skin. Xisuma stopped when his fingertips found one the hard nipples on Evil X's chest, trapping the stiff nub between two fingers and pinching gently. Even such a small touch had Evil X squirming, a soft moan escaping him. Xisuma let out a responding groan as the movement pushed Evil X's erection against his own, grinding his hips down in response. Evil X gasped again and shut his eyes tight, teeth gritted like he was in pain.

"Are you alright Evil X? Does it feel good?" Xisuma asked, whispering the words into Evil X's ear and making him shiver.

"Yeah, it does, it's just- it's a lot." 

"I'm sure it is. You show all kinds of signs of being touch starved, I'm sure everything is very sensitive. Do you want me to slow down?"

"No! No, I like it." Evil X said quickly, hands gripping Xisuma's shirt with renewed intensity. Xisuma hummed in understanding, sitting up enough that he could pull Evil X's shirt off, dropping it over the side of the bed.

"Let's keep moving, then. The shirts can come off now, once you've sufficiently rendered your partner breathless." He went to lean back down, but a hand on his chest stopped him. 

"Take yours off, too." Evil X demanded, his voice steady but his eyes betraying just how turned on he was, his pupils dilated with lust. Xisuma obliged and took off his own shirt, perhaps doing so with a bit more show than was necessary. While he disliked the numerous scars that littered his body, he took pride in the muscles that stretched underneath his marred skin, years of building had him in good shape and it was something he was quite proud of. Evil X seemed to enjoy it as well, his eyes focused on Xisuma's body.

"What're you staring at? It's nothing you haven't seen before in a mirror." Xisuma teased.

"I've definitely never seen this in the mirror. You… you look good. Really good." Evil X added the last part under his breath, reaching up with both hands to caress Xisuma's hard abdomen. 

"You could look like this too, you know. Not with your current lifestyle of just sitting around or bothering others, but with some effort." Evil X ignored the playful dig, focused on admiring the chiseled body before him. Xisuma took the time to appreciate Evil X's own body, the shape much more similar to his own when he was younger. Long and lanky, muscle definition barely noticeable, but there was potential beneath the pale, scarred skin. He pulled away from Evil X's wandering hands, much to the displeasure of the other. 

"I'm not going anywhere, relax." Xisuma reassured before any complaints could leave his evil clone's mouth. Xisuma moved down a bit so his face was now level with Evil X's chest, kissing between his pectorals then moving to the side, teasing one of Evil X's nipples with his tongue. Evil X bit his lip, brows furrowed.

"I'm gonna be covered in your spit by the end of this." He complained, earning a smile from the other man.

"Are you sure you aren't enjoying it?" Xisuma commented, one hand reaching down between them to press against Evil X's clothed erection. The action had Evil X rolling his hips, trying to press harder into the hand that touched him. Xisuma removed his hand just as quickly as he had put it there, Evil X glaring at him through narrowed eyes. 

"Xisuma-" 

"Remember when I said to be patient? Just relax, you don't have to worry about anything except enjoying yourself right now." Xisuma shushed him, stroking his cheek softly. He smiled when the other leaned into the touch like a cat, eyes falling closed for a moment. Xisuma smiled affectionately, patting the man's cheek gently before removing his hand.

He continued what he was doing, making his way down Evil X's body, kissing his flat belly and feeling it jump beneath his lips every time he made contact. He followed the trail of pale hair that disappeared below Evil X's waistband, licking his lips in anticipation. He was now crouched between Evil X's legs, his face level with the other man's obvious bulge.

"Evil X. I want you to watch me, please." Xisuma hummed, his voice low and thick with arousal. Evil X sat up shakily, supporting himself on his elbows as he looked down at Xisuma, eyes wide with barely contained excitement. Xisuma smiled at him when they made eye contact, pulling Evil X's waistband down just enough to kiss the newly revealed skin below his belly and above his cock. He felt the full body shudder that Evil X experienced, grinning at the reaction.

He pulled down the slacks Evil X had been wearing, the article of clothing meeting the same fate as their shirts on the floor. 

Xisuma took a moment to caress Evil X's calves, sliding his hands all the way up his legs until they rested on the backs of his thighs, squeezing appreciatively. Evil X's eyes were still trained on him, face red and his gaze intense.

Xisuma met his stare, raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, not making any move to continue, causing Evil X to frown, shifting his hips impatiently.

"Why did you stop? Come on." He urged, getting frustrated when Xisuma still didn't move.

"Ask nicely." Xisuma requested, hands moving to the insides of Evil X's thighs and dipping just his fingertips into the leg holes of his boxers. So tantalizingly close to where Evil X wanted him.

"This isn't meant to be a niceness lesson, you're supposed to be helping me get rid of my boner... Which for the record, you're doing a bad job at that, considering my dick is even harder now than it was when we started." Evil X complained.

"I'd argue that this is a good thing, love." Xisuma replied, chuckling when Evil X made a face at the pet name. "Just tell me what you want, and say please." He prompted again, his fingers just barely touching the crease where Evil X's thigh met his crotch. 

"Xisuma… just touch me, p-please." He said through gritted teeth, thrusting his hips up for some sort of friction. Xisuma removed his hands completely, making his partner whine. "Xisuma! Please!" Evil X's tone took on a desperate edge to it, already missing the warmth of the hands on his skin. "Please, come on…" 

Xisuma seemed satisfied, freeing the man's straining erection from his underwear at last. Xisuma could feel Evil X's intense gaze on him as he gently took the dick in his hand, stroking it slowly to start. 

"See how much you're leaking already? All that foreplay was worth it." Xisuma commented, gathering the precum dripping down his shaft into his hand and began pumping a bit faster with the added slickness, listening to the breathy moans his clone was letting out with every upwards motion. Evil X's hips moved with each tug, thrusting up shallowly into Xisuma's hand like he couldn't control himself. Xisuma looked up from what he was doing to lock eyes with Evil X, making sure he had his attention.

He stared him down the whole time while pressing a light kiss on the head of Evil X's dick, opening his mouth and taking just the tip into his mouth, sucking at it gently. Evil X let out a low moan, his eyes now focused on Xisuma's mouth and the way his red lips stretched around his cock. His breathing grew heavy as he watched, Xisuma placing his hands on Evil X's hips for leverage and taking more into his mouth, using his tongue to stimulate him as he went. Evil X was trembling, from excitement or pleasure or both.

Xisuma was a bit out of practice, taking Evil X's cock as far as he could go before triggering his gag reflex, having to close his eyes so he could focus better, not wanting to choke while things were going so smoothly. Xisuma began to bob his head slowly, sucking hard on every upward motion and moaning softly around the length in his mouth. A hand found its home in his hair, holding tightly, Xisuma humming appreciatively at the slight sting of fingers pulling at his hair, the feeling sending pulses of arousal to his own dick that was currently being ignored.

When Xisuma agreed to this, he didn't expect to enjoy sex with his clone as much as he was, but it was quickly becoming difficult to ignore the throbbing of his cock against his pants, begging for some relief. A sudden, intense rush of arousal lit a fire in his belly, and he pulled off of Evil X's cock to lick his lips, crawling back up the other man's body so they were face to face once more.

"Xisuma, I was enjo-" Evil X's complaint was muffled by Xisuma's mouth, drowning out the words with a surprisingly rough kiss. The hand still in the admin's hair tightened, only serving to excite Xisuma more.

"You are irresistible like this. I want you so bad." Xisuma panted between kisses, never pulling away more than an inch before diving back in for more. He could tell Evil X was struggling to keep up, attempts to match the kisses sloppy and rushed, not that Xisuma minded. 

"Xisuma, what's gotten into you all of the sudden? Was my dick that good?" Evil X joked, his words eliciting a moan from the other that vibrated against both of their lips as they met in the middle for another heated kiss.

"I suppose you could say that. Is- Is it too much?" Xisuma sat up, looking at Evil X with concern. Evil X shook his head quickly, tugging the other back down by his hair.

"Definitely not. Please don't stop." He reassured breathlessly, his words drawing a low groan from Xisuma. He decided to turn it up a notch, spurred on by his increase in arousal and Evil X's pleading words. His eyes fell closed naturally as he leaned close, opening his mouth and dragging his tongue across Evil X's lower lip before properly kissing him again, feeling the way the other man's dick beneath him twitched with interest.

Xisuma could feel Evil X's heart beating faster where his hands had rested on his chest for support, taking that as a sign that he was doing something right. One of Xisuma's hands lifted to rest on Evil X's neck, caressing his jaw and pressing his thumb softly to his clone's bottom lip, Evil X's wet lips parted obediently as slight pressure was applied. Xisuma licked at Evil X's top lip next, kissing the corner of his open mouth lightly before moving his thumb, taking Evil X's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently.

Evil X's responding moan was loud, the loudest he had been so far. He thrusted his hips up harder against Xisuma's body, grinding against him and panting as he sought out relief. Xisuma couldn't help but laugh softly at the reaction, going in for another kiss with his lips already parted slightly, his tongue pressing into Evil X's mouth to steal a taste before parting, sitting up on his knees and looking down at the other man below him.

Evil X's blush had travelled down his chest, radiating warmth into the room. His lips were red and shiny, the urge to kiss him again strong when Evil X's soft tongue poked out to lick his abused lips. Xisuma felt himself mirror the action, wanting to commit the taste of the other's tongue to memory.

"Evil X…" Xisuma breathed out, his words nearly a moan. "You've been such a good boy. Listening to me so well, letting me make you feel good." He praised, smiling at the choked moan Evil X tried to muffle at his words. "Do you like that? When I say how good you are? You don't need to be embarrassed, praise is a common thing to like in bed." He added when he saw Evil X avert his gaze. Evil X appeared too embarrassed to reply, turning his head to the side and draping an arm over his face to hide in the crook of his elbow.

"We aren't done, Evil X. Don't hide away just yet." Xisuma told him, sighing when he got no reaction besides the rapid rising and falling of Evil X's chest. Both hands found themselves on Evil X's chest again, spreading his fingers and running his palms up over the planes of his evil clone's pectorals.

"Evil X, can you talk to me for a moment? Would you like to be top or bottom?" He asked, getting a non committal grunt as a reply. His fingers trailed over Evil X's nipples, feeling the body beneath him twitch at the stimulation. "Come on now, we haven't even gotten to the best part." Xisuma moved backward a bit where he was still straddling Evil X's waist, positioning his ass right above the other's dick. He was careful not to be too rough, lowering his hips and gently rocking his clothed ass against Evil X's bare erection. That was enough to get the man's attention, a gasp and a moan tearing past Evil X's lips before he could stop it.

"You're teasing so much, my dick is going to explode." Evil X complained, earning himself an affectionate roll of Xisuma's eyes.

"Can you answer my question, please? Personally I see you as being more of a bottom, but I think it would be easier on you for your first time if you topped… I'll give you the option?" Xisuma wrapped his fingers around Evil X's forearm, pushing it aside revealing the other's blushing face and making his clone look at him properly.

Evil X hummed, red eyes looking thoughtful as he considered. 

"... I want to top." He decided, then frowned. "Wait, you see me as a bottom? What's that supposed to mean?" Evil X glared, making Xisuma laugh. 

"I didn't mean it as an insult, I only meant because for this whole time you've been so good and submissive for me, and you seem to enjoy doing so." Xisuma explained, a fond smile showing he didn't mean to upset him. Evil X's blush returned full force, glare faltering for a moment at the praise. 

"Well, then I'll have to show you I can be dominant just fine." He said stubbornly, Xisuma nodding at the reply.

"I expected nothing less. Sit tight for just one moment, okay?" He asked, climbing off of his clone and going to a nearby chest, opening it and reaching far into the back for something. His hand retreated holding a thick potion, returning to the bed where Evil X had sat up against the pillows to watch him.

"You getting up really ruins the mood." Evil X huffed, impatient as ever. "Shouldn't you keep that closer to the bed so it's on hand?"

"I don't often have people in my bed, so there's no reason for that." Xisuma replied, unperturbed. "Now, remember this is still partly a learning lesson for you, so I think you should be the one to prep me. Hands on learning is very important." Xisuma continued, pressing the bottle into Evil X's hands. "I'll guide you through it."

"Wait, what?" Evil X asked, distracted as he watched Xisuma's hands remove his own slacks, pausing with his hands on his boxers to meet the wandering red eyes of the other. 

"If you want to top, you'll have to finger me so it's enjoyable for us both." He reiterated, reaching out and putting his finger and thumb under Evil X's chin to get his attention. "Do you think you can do it?"

"Of course I can." Evil X responded immediately, taking the challenge. Xisuma laughed softly.

"Right, my bad for doubting you." He hummed, continuing to disrobe. He dropped his boxers off the side of the bed, sitting back on his knees, his erection on display between his legs for his clone. "How do you want me, Evil X?" He asked the other, tilting his head. Evil X seemed to be at a loss for words, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open. The sudden switch of dominance, as well as the sight of Xisuma, fully naked, in front of him, had his brain scrambling to catch up.

"Uh… Can you come up here again? I'd like to be able to kiss you." Evil X decided, watching like a hawk as Xisuma crawled up his body once more, purposefully making sure their bare cocks made contact on his way up. The sensation had them both making their own noises of arousal, a quiet moan from Xisuma and a muffled grunt from Evil X. Xisuma made himself comfortable with his knees on either side of Evil X's hips, happy to capture his partner's lips in a kiss once he was close enough. 

"Here, let me help you get started." Xisuma took the potion into his own hands once more when Evil X made no move to do anything with it himself, the pop of the cork loud in the near silent room. With his free hand, he held Evil X's wrist, making him hold his hand out palm up. Evil X watched as the cool, thick substance dripped over his fingers, Xisuma putting the bottle off to the side once he was satisfied with the amount. He kept his hold on Evil X's wrist, guiding it behind himself until he felt wet fingers brush his firm bottom. 

"You can take it from here, can't you?" Xisuma asked, and Evil X's face went red, silently twisting his wrist out of Xisuma's grip. "Just go slow, one finger at a time." Xisuma reminded, getting a hum in reply. Evil X shifted as he brought his other hand to Xisuma's backside as well, squeezing the soft flesh as a lubed finger pressed against the tight muscle between his cheeks. Xisuma hummed encouragingly, leaning down and brushing his lips over Evil X's to urge him on. It seemed to work, the cool finger pushing forward with some hesitation. He heard Evil X take a shaky breath, moving the finger in and out shallowly. 

"There you go, you're doing great. You can go further than that, I can take it." Xisuma reassured, feeling the finger press in deeper a moment later. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure, taking this moment to relax and not worry about anything while he was taken care of, even if it was by someone inexperienced. 

Evil X stayed silent as he focused, staring at Xisuma's relaxed face as he moved his hand. He pressed a second finger in alongside the first, spreading him open a bit more and then thrusting his fingers in. Xisuma was breathing a bit heavier now, resting his forehead on Evil X's shoulder as he panted hotly over the other's neck. A third finger was pushing into his tight hole once he had relaxed around the first two, a light moan escaping him at the feeling of being stretched. He could feel his dick throb in anticipation, Evil X's fingers spreading him just right. 

"Ok, ok that's enough." He gasped breathlessly, Evil X's hand retreating like he'd been burned.

"Did I hurt you?" Evil X fretted, looking genuinely concerned. Xisuma shook his head, kissing the worried look off of his face. 

"You did a great job, it felt so good. I need you so bad, Evil X. Please." Xisuma moaned out, reaching behind himself and gently grasping Evil X's cock, pushing his ass back against it and letting it slide between his lubed cheeks. The motion had Evil X choking on air, hands flying up to grip Xisuma's hips. 

"Jeez, ok, ok! Now  _ you're _ being the impatient one!" Evil X joked, his voice strained.

"Maybe a bit. Are you ready?" Xisuma asked, pressing the blunt head of Evil X's dick against his hole, breath hitching in excitement. He heard Evil X's breathing pick up as well, his eyes laser focused on Xisuma's face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready-" Evil X barely finished talking before Xisuma began to lower himself, amused as the other bit his lip hard to keep quiet. He let his own eyes fall closed to focus on the sensations, the slight burn from being stretched making him moan airily. Once Evil X was nearly all the way in, the clone's hips jerked up suddenly, burying himself the rest of the way with no warning. The motion made Xisuma clench around him in surprise, back arching and legs trembling. 

"Evil X! Don't- Don't do that again." He gasped out, panting as he tried to recover from the pleasurable shock. Evil X was grinning at him, eyes half lidded. Xisuma didn't like that look, that grin meant the other was surely about to do something nefarious.

Evil X put his hands firmly on Xisuma's back, sitting up while slowly lowering Xisuma into a lying position on the bed without separating them. When he had originally confirmed that Evil X was a virgin, Xisuma didn't think the other would be doing much more than sitting there whimpering as he was ridden, but he was pleasantly surprised at how Evil X was taking control.

Evil X was sitting up on his knees now, holding Xisuma's hips in his lap. Xisuma watched him curiously from where he lay, trying to read the look on the other's face. The mischievous grin hadn't left Evil X's face, making eye contact with Xisuma. He was the one in control now and he knew it, Xisuma realized, his cock straining even more at the realization of how appealing he found the idea.

Evil X started to move again, pulling out halfway before thrusting in slow and hard. Each thrust had Xisuma letting out a high pitched yelp of pleasure, unable to hold back the sound even if he wanted to. 

"E-Evil- X-" his words were broken up with each jarring movement, unable to get a sentence out. "Faster- please-!" 

"You have to be patient!" Evil X mocked, making his voice a few octaves higher to mimic his clone. The imitation was spot on as well, due to them having nearly the same voice. Evil X gave in to Xisuma's pleas anyway, moving faster and more evenly. Xisuma wished he could quiet himself down more, wanting to hear the soft grunts and growls his partner was making, but his own moans and whines of pleasure that he couldn't hold back drowned them out. Xisuma's eyes were shut, but they opened a sliver when he felt a hot breath next to his ear.

"Those noises you make are so hot, Xisuma." Evil X gasped out between heavy pants, the compliment making Xisuma's face feel warmer. He didn't reply, instead wrapping his arms around Evil X's shoulders while he was leaning close so he would stay put.

"Faster, please Evil X, more, it's so good," Xisuma moaned, and Evil X obliged, sloppily kissing Xisuma's cheek and jaw in response. Fingers dug harder into Xisuma's hips as the pace increased, Evil X letting out a soft groan right next to Xisuma's ear, the deep noise making him shiver. 

Xisuma began to push his hips back to meet Evil X's thrusts, driving his dick in even deeper. Xisuma threw his head back, fingernails digging into Evil X's shoulders, hoping distantly that the other didn't mind being scratched. Evil X's breaths grew shaky, burying his face in the crook of Xisuma's neck and lifting his hips up a bit more. Just like that, Xisuma's pleasure spiked and his back arched off the bed as the angle changed.

"Oh, oh- Oh my days, Evil X-" Xisuma gasped out, hardly able to get a full sentence out between thrusts. "Right there, oh- Evil X, I'm so close-" he managed to choke out between high pitched cries, trembling when he felt Evil X's lips against his neck. He felt Evil X's mouth open against his skin, anticipating the warm drag of a tongue. Evil X seemed to hesitate for a moment before a sharp, unexpected pain in Xisuma's neck made him choke out a gasp, his orgasm hitting him hard. Head spinning, he vaguely registered the pain in his neck increasing, Evil X's thrusts losing their rhythm as he chased his own release. 

Soon enough Evil X's movements came to a halt, his heavy panting right next to his ear being the first thing Xisuma heard as his senses started coming back to him after such an intense climax. He felt Evil X pull away from him and flop onto the bed next to him, missing the warmth of the body on top of him but too worn out to complain. 

"Xisuma? You ok?" Xisuma opened his eyes slowly, turning his head in the direction of the voice. Evil X's face came into view, looking very satisfied, if not a little concerned. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok. I'm great." Xisuma replied, clearing his throat. Evil X snickered.

"All that screaming my name did a number on your voice, huh?" Xisuma laughed with him softly, a throb in his shoulder reminding him of the pain there. He raised a hand to his neck and felt shallow indents in his skin, a guilty look appearing on Evil X's face as Xisuma put the pieces together.

"Evil X, did you bite me?" He asked, his clone breaking eye contact. 

"I didn't mean to, it just kind of happened-"

"Hey, hey it's alright. I don't mind it at all." Xisuma shushed him, hand falling away from his neck dismissively. "I'll just have to make sure it's covered before going out. Ah, speaking of… can we agree to not talk about this outside of this room? I'm not sure how the others would feel if they knew I was fooling around with my evil clone." Xisuma could almost laugh at the absurdity of his own words. Evil X exhaled sharply through his nose, sharing the sentiment. Xisuma continued. "Was I a good teacher, then? Do you think you'll be able to go on without my help next time you have a problem like this?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Evil X looked away, blush returning to his face. "Or, I could just come back to you the next time? Since it worked out pretty flawlessly this time, and now I have more practice..." He asked softly, hesitation clear in his voice. Xisuma reached out and grasped one of Evil X's hands in his own, making him look up at the others face.

"Oh, Evil X. I'd be alright with that, so long as we can plan it ahead of time. I had plans to build today, you know." His tone was light, not actually mad. "Some warning next time would be ideal. I think we can both benefit from some stress relief every once in a while." 

Evil X relaxed and nodded in agreement, looking up at the ceiling as his breathing finally evened out. There were a few moments of silence broken only by their soft breaths, before Xisuma spoke up. 

"Oh, I can't forget to teach you what to do afterwards. Generally, the top will clean up the mess…" Xisuma said, not surprised at the unenthusiastic look Evil X gave him.

"Since you're the teacher, shouldn't you show me how to do it?" Evil X argued with a frown.

"Evil X, I know you just don't want to do it, and I would let you get away with that usually but I don't actually think I can stand up right now." Xisuma hummed thoughtfully, folding his hands on his chest. "My heartbeat hasn't even gone back to normal yet… you really fucked me good, didn't you?" He asked, smiling at Evil X, who blushed fiercely.

"Xisuma! Don't  _ say _ things like that." He hissed, making Xisuma laugh. 

"Sorry, sorry. You should have seen your face, though." He smiled, reaching over and fondly brushing the back of his knuckles over Evil X's cheek. "How about this. You don't have to clean us up and we can take a quick nap instead, but in return, you aren't allowed to complain once the cum on you starts to dry and become gross. Deal?" Evil X didn't even hesitate, wrapping his arms around Xisuma's waist and spooning him.

"Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> If the ending seems abrupt it's because it is :0


End file.
